


End of the World

by SouthernMoonshine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernMoonshine/pseuds/SouthernMoonshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did this count as a miracle? Maybe not, he decided, as claws tickled along the underside of his diaphragm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

Dave thought to himself that if everyone got their back broken before their girlfriends ripped out their entrails with inch-long claws, then people would do it more often because hey, it wasn't so bad when you couldn't really feel it.

Okay, minus the whole dying part.

....yeah that bloodloss, man, it screwed with your head.

Or maybe the adrenaline? Dave wasn't sure. Anatomy, health class...yeah he'd skipped a lot of it. No need to learn about the birds and the bees when you knew about smuppets and downloadable shitty porn. He stared straight up at the sky bled white with pinpricks of black - the night sky on inverted colours, quick click the back button on MS Paint - and kinda-but-not-really felt the tug as another handful of vital organs got scooped out. His fingertips were tingling but he couldn't feel his toes or the very tip of his nose. The cut on his cheek hurt like a motherfucking bitch, though.

Not to mention the front tooth he'd knocked out on a rock. It was drooling blood down the back of his throat in streamers that were half-clotted and he kept gagging on them. He couldn't move though. Miracle he was breathing, really. Maybe. Did this count as a miracle? Maybe not, he decided, as claws tickled along the underside of his diaphragm. He knew what it was because it made him hiccup. 

Somewhere between his shoulderblades his back was burning cold, pinpricks and needles, the ugly grate of shattered bones and damage that couldn't be undone.

There was wet heat all down his thighs and the slick weight of intestines pulled from their mysterious loops into long straight lines.

Terezi leaned over him, healed-seeing-eyes gone blank and empty and oh shit one was gone. Her claws were covered in red...and teal. Dave wanted to cringe as she brought her own claws up and dug in. He laid still as a corpse and watched helplessly as she pulled her own eye out, popped it like a tough-skinned grape in her claws, and let it drop, all without muttering a word.

Killing him, he thought, had been too much. God, accidents happened, they said, but Dave wasn't sure he could call it an accident. Oops, I hit you too hard sparring, fragile human Dave, and broke your back. Now I'm going to go crazy with the guilt and kill us both. That was, Dave thought, something more like 'catastrophe' and 'horrific nightmare.' Not accident. Something burned far in the back of his mouth and Terezi's black lips, slashed to ribbons of ruined flesh weeping teal, pressed cold against his. He couldn't feel it, could only taste the cold zinc of her blood mingling with the hot iron of his own.

He felt...hot and sleepy. Like he couldn't keep his eyes open. But someone....someone needed to see this? Yes, that felt right. Needed to know.

Terezi couldn't see anymore, so he'd have to see for her.

The end of the world, maybe, was that what he was trying to see, in his own entrails and her cold alien blood....

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and then I kill people in nasty ways by people they love. One day I'll do Dirk and Dave....


End file.
